1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertebral body distance retainer for constantly retaining a distance between spinous processes by disposing the retainer between spinous processes each existing on adjacent vertebral bodies. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vertebral body distance retainer capable of effectively controlling displacement of the vertebral bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B is known as a proposed vertebral body distance retainer for retaining a distance between spinous processes, which is disposed between the spinous processes each existing on adjacent vertebral bodies. This vertebral body distance retainer 101 has the constitution in which control plates 105 each protruding outward are provided on both end portions of a U-shaped retainer member 103.
As shown in FIG. 1B, the vertebral body distance retainer 101 has the constitution in which the retainer member 103 is disposed between spinous processes 109 each existing on adjacent vertebral bodies 107 and the control plates 105 provided on the retainer member 103 are engaged with side surfaces of the spinous processes 109.